


Nothing to Worry About

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Harry isn't oblivious, M/M, Oneshot, Sweetheart Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: "Can you please stop pacing? It's making me nervous," Teddy said with a frown.James, who was circling around the couch, replied, "How can you not be nervous? We're telling my dad that we've been dating for a while—How are you this calm?"
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Nothing to Worry About

"Can you please stop pacing? It's making me nervous," Teddy said with a frown.

James, who was circling around the couch, replied, "How can you not be nervous? We're telling my dad that we've been dating for a while—How are you this calm?"

Teddy shrugged, then he pulled James down on the couch with him. He was bloody getting a headache with all the pacing. "Believe it or not, babe, but your dad wants you happy." Sometimes he forgot that James was a stubborn person.

"Then he should've been around more," he muttered, bitterly.

"Enough of that." Teddy wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto his lap. James had his arms crossed, but when he noticed the new position he was in, he unfolded them to lace his fingers with Teddy's.

"Sorry—I'm just so nervous!"

"Don't be."

"What if he disapproves?"

"If he didn't disapprove of Scorpius being with Albus, you're good," Teddy stated. Now that, he expected Harry to disagree with their relationship; with Scorpius being Malfoy's son. But Harry surprised him by welcoming him into their home and asking about Quidditch.

"That's different!" he countered, giving Teddy a glare.

"Not really. Besides Harry, I bet your whole family knows we're together anyway." He rolled his eyes when James shifted until he was straddling him and giving Teddy a panic expression.

"Don't tell me that! Mom would be hurt that I didn't tell her first!" James groaned on his collarbone. "And Lily will make fun of me forever."

Running his hand through his brown hair, Teddy chuckled, because James always had a habit of overthinking things. Worrying himself to no end. "Relax. Everything will turn out fine, you'll see."

James simply sighed.

* * *

In James' defense, he had tried telling his dad a couple of times. The first time had been when he visited Harry in his office, making an excuse that he needed help with his broom—even took the damn thing.

Of course Harry checked it.

"It seems fine. Not hexed or anything. Have you thought about getting a new one?"

James gasped and clutched onto the broom. "Never! This broom has been with me since Hogwarts!" And it was the one his dad first bought him. No way was he going to replace it for a new one. He hadn't cared that his teammates mocked him when he was in seventh year: for having a six-year-old broom. It still had been the fastest than theirs.

Harry laughed and patted his shoulders. "I was kidding. Is there anything else you need?"

"Er, actually I was going to tell you—" _That I'm with Teddy_ , he finished in mind. Why couldn't he say the words?

"Tell me what?"

"You know what, I'll tell you later," James uttered. "Wouldn't want to distract you with your work."

"I don't mind—"

"Bye, dad!" Then he was gone, leaving Harry confused.

The second time James had been so close. He was hinting that he was seeing someone. Harry had raised an eyebrow and started probing for answers.

"Is the bloke treating you well?"

"Yes," James said, smiling widely.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

James' smile dropped and he bit his lips. "Not a long time! A year and a half. Almost going two," he admitted; and they were the best moments of his life. Just thinking of Teddy made his heart bounce around his rib cage.

Harry whistled. "I'm happy for you. When are we meeting him?"

 _You already met him_ , he thought hysterically.

"Actually, about that... He's shy," he said, lying.

"Shy?" Harry frowned.

Merlin, Teddy would've both laughed and hexed James for saying that. Shy was the last thing he was. Teddy was outgoing and not afraid to get along with people; the opposite of James. He wasn't shy, not by a long shot, but preferred his own group of people he trusted.

"Really?" And James got the feeling that his dad wanted to laugh, as if he couldn't believe it.

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it. Well, I have to go dad! I'm meeting Teddy for lunch," James said.

After that James decided he was no longer trying. He often lost the courage after seeing his dad's honest eyes. Teddy was right. It was no use telling. Time for Plan B.

* * *

Teddy nearly teased his boyfriend. James' hands were clammy, and he had been fidgeting the whole time he got dressed. They stood in front of the Floo, ready to go to the Potter House for dinner. This was it.

"Did you forget anything? Maybe I did? I should check—" James stammered. Teddy cupped his cheeks and kissed him to calm the hell down. It did wonders as James happily sighed within the kiss, lips moving alongside his.

Teddy pulled back, hands holding James'. "Ready?"

He nodded, eyes filled with love.

To the Potter House.

As they stepped out of the fireplace, James never once let go of Teddy's hand. He was not going to lose his courage. He's going to show everybody that he was with Teddy and very much in love with him.

He was met with four pairs of eyes. _Don't back out, don't back out!_

"Teddy's my boyfriend!" James blurted out, face suddenly bright red. Teddy laughed next him, and James would've smacked him—if it wasn't for the fact that he was gazing at his dad, waiting for a response. Then he blinked when he realized that Harry was smiling at them, while the rest of his family were all gasping at the news.

"No bloody way… You knew!" James' jaw dropped. Now he wanted to smack his head against the wall. All the times he tried to tell his dad. Oh, embarrassing times.

"I knew since last year, James," Harry's voice filled with mirth. "I figured you'd tell me whenever you were ready."

Albus shook his head once the news sunk in. "Teddy? Teddy! From all the guys, you pick Teddy! Who am I supposed to go to bitch about James now?"

"Albus, language!" Harry huffed.

Teddy grinned while James fumed.

"Sorry," Teddy said, "but we had a good run."

"Hey!" James nudged his ribs playfully, pouting. Then he turned to his dad. "You're really okay with us?" He wasn't going to mention that he was worried sick about this. The thought of him disapproving broke James' heart.

"Teddy is a wonderful person. I know he'll treat you well."

Teddy blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Harry. I had a feeling you knew about us—"

"What?" James gasped.

"—and I know that you wouldn't have a problem. But like you said, I was waiting when James was more than comfortable enough to tell you." Teddy kissed James' cheek. No wonder Teddy was pretty confident that everything would be fine.

Albus left the living room, mumbling about having seen enough lovey dovey stuff for one day. Ginny and Lily hugged both boys and asked why didn't they say so sooner. Harry ruffled his hair like he used to when he was younger.

It looked like James was worried for nothing.


End file.
